Ce jour avant ma mort
by MetE.NaruSasu
Summary: Ces deux garçons si opposés physiquement l'un de l'autre mais si semblable mentalement ont la même pensée: "Depuis ce jour, je suis mort".
1. Chapter 1

Alors j'ai décidé de faire une fiction de plusieurs chapitres de mon couple préféré cet à dire le NaruSasu. Elle sera completement differente des ones shot que j'ai pu faire dernièrement. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire ni comment je vais poster. Je n'ai pas de délai. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, ça n'est pas corrigé. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une death fic malgrès le titre. Le chapitre 1 est court mais c'est normal puisque c'est l'introduction, les autres chapitres seront plus long. Bonne lecture.

**Titre:** Ce jour avant ma mort

**Auteur: **

**Couple:** NaruSasu

**Rating:** T (pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore sûre)

Chapitre 1

Noir, comme ses yeux.

Bleu., comme ses cheveux.

Blanc, comme sa peau.

Profond, comme son regard.

Hautain, comme son visage.

Froid, comme lui.

Voilà comment se décrirait Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale de vue. Un garçon populaire, adulé de toutes les filles, prétentieux, imbu de sa personne. Tout le monde pensent qu'il est comme ça mais ce n'est pas le genre de garçon qu'on croit et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Bleu, comme ses yeux.

Jaune, comme ses cheveux.

Mâte, comme sa peau.

Intense, comme son regard.

Joyeux, comme son visage.

Sociable, comme lui.

La personne que je viens de décrire ce nomme Naruto Uzumaki. C'est un garçon énervant, hyperactif, aimé de la plupart de ses amis et détesté de l'autre partie de la population...ça ce sont les ont dit mais ce n'est pas le garçon que tout le monde croit et je sais de quoi je parle.

_10 janvier 2012, 22H00 et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Je pense toujours et encore à lui. Je meurs à petit feu. J'aimerais tant le reprendre dans mes bras, lui redire les mots d'amours que je lui disais dans le creux de l'oreille, le refaire miens mais il a fallu que ça ce passe. Ce jour fatidique qui à coupé court à toute mon existence, à ma joie de vivre. Je veux mourir si je ne peux pas vivre avec lui. _

_ 10 janvier 2012, 0H00. Je ne dors pas. Je suis insomeniaque depuis ce jour, toute façon comment je pourrais dormir en pensant à lui. Ses bras me manque, ses mots me manquent...Je n'en peux plus mais depuis ce jour, tout est fini, je suis mort définitivement._


	2. Chapter 2: Le commencement

_11 Janvier 2012, à Konoha_

_Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence. Voilà notre histoire qui devait continuer depuis 3 ans. Sasuke Uchiwa, mon rival, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon petit ami et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu es pour moi? Je n'en sais rien... Qui aurait pu se douter que ça se passerait comme ça? Sûrement pas moi. Je me souviens encore du jour où tout_ _a commencé..._

* * *

_Flash back_

_01 Janvier 2009, à Konoha_

Ce jour là, pendant qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit, dans un petit appartement, un jeune homme blond déchaîna sa colère.

«-J'en ai marre! Il fallait que je tombe amoureux de cette abruti de brun, et lui qui s'en fou de moi, non, il s'en fou de tout le monde à part de sa petite personne. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je l'aime autant? Pourquoi tu me fais ça. Sa... »

Un bruit à sa porte le coupa net dans sa colère. Avec rage et mauvaise humeur, il alla ouvrir. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant sur le pas de sa porte, la personne de toute sa colère, ici nommé Sasuke Uchiwa. Naruto qui alla commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour renvoyer le brun chez lui, s'arrêta encore une fois quand il se rendit compte dans quel état il était. Le jeune brun était trempé de la tête au pied, grelottait, claquait des dents et le regardait avec un regard qui qualifierait de pitié. Sans s'attarder sur ça, Naruto se précipita d'aider Sasuke. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, le sécha avec une serviette et le déposa sur son lit en le recouvrant avec sa couverture. Quand il jugea que le brun allait un peu mieux, il décida de lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

«-Bon c'est pas que tu me déranges, quoi que un peu mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Sasuke qui tremblait toujours un peu le regarda puis se décida de répondre à sa question:

-J'avais froid et je passais par là et comme ma maison était trop loin je me suis dit que je viendrais me réchauffer avant chez toi.

Naruto, abasourdi par la réponse de son coéquipier, resta là, la bouche ouverte ne sachant quoi répondre. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, toute la colère qui avait disparu quand il avait vu le brun dans cette état, réapparut:

-Mais tu te fou de moi là!? Tu crois que c'est un hôtel ici? Tu viens, tu fais tes affaires et tu repars comme si de rien était? J'en ai marre Sasuke! Quand est ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux? Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi. Tu ne te soucies pas des autres. Même si ça te sauterait aux yeux tu le verrais même pas je parie!

Le brun qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, s'énerva à son tour:

-Mais tu racontes quoi là? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal? On est pas censé être amis? Ça te fais tellement chier que je vienne me réchauffer? Et puis de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que je le verrais pas même si ça me sauterais aux yeux?

-Amis? Amis? Mais où tu as vu qu'on était amis? Amis quand ça t'arrange, amis que dans un sens. Et oui ça me fais chier que tu viennes. Ça me fais chier que tu ne vois pas que je me retiens! Je me retiens de ne pas te caresser, de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, de ne pas t'embrasser, de ne pas te dire combien je t'aime..Maintenant que tu sais tout, maintenant que tu es dégoûté de moi, je t'en pris n'aggrave pas plus mes souffrance et vas t'en de chez moi, ne reviens plus et oublie moi.

Naruto qui commençait à amorcer un mouvement pour s'en allez a été stoppé par un bras tremblant qui c'était posé sur son bras et avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager et s'énerver encore, une voix l'en empêcha: -Je sais que tu dois me voir comme le pire des salaud. Je sais que tu dois croire que je ne pense qu'à moi. Je sais que tu dois croire que je te considère comme un moins que rien et que je suis hypocrite avec toi mais sache une chose, c'est que tout ce que tu penses est faux. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je me comporte ainsi pour ne pas que tu vois vraiment qui je suis. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai peur tout simplement. Oui, je sais. Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa a peur de montrer c'est vrai sentiments ça en est presque risible mais c'est la vérité. Me faire attaquer par une trentaine d'ennemis, avoir plus d'une quarantaine de blessures, survivre plus d'une cinquantaine de fois, pour moi, ça ne fait pas aussi peur que de se montrer réellement. De montrer toute ses faiblesses parce que même si je suis blesser, que je dois me battre jusqu'au bout, si on me brise le cœur rien qu'une fois, c'est pire que si on me brisaient lesbras et les jambes parce qu'un cœur, ça ne guérit pas. Je ne pense pas qu'à moi. Je pense à mon frère mort, je pense à mes amis, mes coéquipiers et surtout je pense à toi. Toi, Naruto Uzumaki, celui que me permet de combattre mes ennemis, de me guérir malgré mes blessure, de survivre, d'affronter mes propres peurs. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi et si je devais imaginer ne plus te voir, autant que je rejoigne mon frère dans l'au-delà. Je ne veux pas te perdre et juste pour ça je vais te dire ce que je suis réellement. Je suis sûre que comme tout le monde tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de fort qui à peur de rien, je peux te dire que là aussi tu te trompes, j'ai peur de mes démons intérieur, j'ai peur de sombrer, j'ai peur de mes sentiments et je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et te dire que je t'aime aussi Naruto, plus que tu ne le crois alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas, ne me laisse pas ou alors tue moi avant, qu'on en finisse.

Naruto n'en croyait pas. Sasuke qui ne parlait presque pas, Sasuke qu'il pensait insensible, sans cœur venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fou. Le bras tremblant qui était sur son bras, le retenait toujours même si il y mit moins de convictions. Le blond se retourna et ce qu'il vit le choqua encore plus. Sasuke. Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa. Droit, fière, hautain, supérieur à tout le monde, pleurait. Il paraissait si vulnérable comme ça. Il tremblait toujours, les larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues. Naruto tendit sa main vers le visage d'ange qui était devant lui et se mit à écarter une mèche de cheveux qui cachait un peu ses larmes. Il se mit à les sécher avec son pouce et puis descendit prendre son menton entre ses doigts et à le regarder:

-Je ne pensais pas ça. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir que tu viens de me faire l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tu penses peut-être que ça n'es que des paroles mais je t'assure que non et je vais te le prouver chaque jours qui passent, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes. Je n'aurais même pas la penser de te blesser, de jouer avec tes sentiments. Fais moi confiance Sasuke. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps donc si tu m'accordais ta confiance ici et maintenant sache que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis a vis et dans un souffle, il lui dit:

-Je te fais confiance alors»

_Fin du Flash back_

* * *

_11 janvier 2012, à Konoha_

_...Pourquoi je repense encore à ça? Je m'étais promis pourtant d'oublier ce jour. Naruto, tu me manques, je t'aime mais on ne peut plus être ensemble depuis ce jour. _


End file.
